


Marvin’s Giddy Seizures

by falsettosland



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: In Trousers, In Trousers References, Marvin is 14, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Marvin holds his breathHis face is underwaterBut that’s not a seizureOoooooooMarvin talks of deathHe imitates a slaughterBut that’s not a seizure—————Marvin is 14. Being 14 is hard.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Marvin’s Giddy Seizures

**Author's Note:**

> This bitch is short sorry :p

Marvin needs love. 

He needs love

He needs love

He needs love

Marvin sits on the toilet, staring into the still water in the bathtub. He gulps as he moves to the floor on his knees. He grips the edge of the tub. Tears sting the corners of his eyes. Without a second thought, Marvin plunges his head into the water. He instinctively clamps his mouth shut. 

Marvin holds his breath

His face is underwater

But that’s not a seizure

Who would care? It’s not like he has any friends at school. They only pay attention when he has his seizures. They only like him when he yells and laughs. He hates how he acts, but what would be the point if he changed? No one would pay attention to him anymore. Maybe if he ended it, they would finally pay attention. 

Oooooooo. 

Marvin opened his mouth and eyes. His body fought against the water that was entering his body, but he didn’t let go of the edge of the tub. Black dots speckle his vision. He feels his consciousness slip away. It’s going too fast. This isn’t what he wanted. 

Marvin talks of death

He imitates a slaughter

But that’s not a seizure

He is pulled from the tub, thrown onto the bathmat. He can see the shapes of his parents above him. He numbly feels strong hands push down on his chest. He coughs up water, his father helping him sit up as he proceeds to cough up water. 

“Marvin! Marvin, can you hear me?” his dad asks, shaking him. 

He didn’t have a seizure. 


End file.
